Dangerous Science and Fantasies
by Exorcist-Miranda
Summary: When another science experiment failure is spilt on Kanda during the Order's move, who knows what will happen? NOTE: You should be up to chapter 159 to fully understand it


It was quiet in the Order.

Well, at least that's the way Miranda saw it.

Allen and Kanda weren't bickering in the lunchroom as often and Reever's team had managed to finish all their work on time for once, although Miranda wondered how long it would be before the novelty wore off and they realised that they had three times the work waiting for them tomorrow.

She passed Noise Marie in the hallway and smiled. The two had become good friends after the Noah's Ark incident.

And she suspected, after hearing of Lavi's bravery from Allen, that Lavi and Lenalee had grown closer too. Miranda finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

"NO!!"

_Oh dear!_ Miranda thought, _Another accident._

Moving the science department was a delicate and dangerous job.

She quickly rushed over to see what had happened this time, only to find that almost every man in the room was lying on the floor, unconscious because of their nosebleeds.

A very pretty and very angry female version of Kanda stood in the middle of the room. The chest of his exorcist uniform was at the brink of snapping.

Marie, who had come to look too, burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Miranda couldn't stop herself from laughing either.

Kanda was a sight.

His long midnight hair now curled softly. And he had become quite curvaceous with wide hips and a voluptuous chest. It was no wonder the science team had nosebleeds.

Kanda's lightly tanned face had become rounded and feminine. His full, rosy lips were currently turned down in a scowl.

"What the hell do you guys make in here?!" Kanda's voice was foreign and high pitched but essentially the same. As was his attitude.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! Change me back! NOW!" Kanda's new feminine voice yelled as he drew Mugen.

It only served to make Marie laugh harder.

"Sorry Kanda. No can do." Reever said, raising his arms in surrender. "I'm afraid you're stuck like that until it wears off." he laughed nervously, backing away.

Kanda looked ready to explode.

"What happened? I heard a girl scream. Is Lenalee alright?" Lavi rushed, panting from running so hard.

He then caught sight of Kanda and stopped in open-mouthed surprise. Blood trickled from his nose.

"Lavi?" Miranda asked. She rushed over checking that Lavi was still breathing, she then grabbed Kanda and took him/her…it, to her room, ordering it to stay. Miranda was freaking out. Was she being too strict? What if they didn't want her taking care of the situation? How could she change Kanda back? Could she use her Innocence on him until it wore off?

Then she saw Kanda walking into the lunchroom.

"NO!" she screamed. But too late. Miranda fainted from the stress.

In the lunchroom, Kanda knocked out nearly everyone.

Only Allen, Jerry, Lenalee and Komui were still standing.

"Ah. Moving the science department Kanda?" Komui enquired while shifting his glasses, trying to get a better view of his handiwork.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you can change me back!" Kanda yelled, grabbing the poor supervisor by the shoulders and shaking him.

Allen's jaw had dropped at the sight of Kanda.

Lenalee was delighted to have the chance to dress up another girl besides Miranda (General Cloud wouldn't let Lenalee come near her).

Jerry barely raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…well…. um…." Komui stuttered, "You know there's an interesting story about why we made that…." Mugen was pointed at his throat.

"Hehe…" he chuckled nervously, "Oh! Is that Reever's voice I hear calling?"

Kanda took the bait and turned around, wondering if they had found a quick cure.

Komui grabbed the chance to slip out of Kanda's grip and sprint to the exit.

"Dammit!" Kanda swore in his normal, masculine voice. This shocked everyone. His hair was beginning to straighten out too.

"No!" Lenalee whined as Kanda returned to his original form.

Allen was still gawking at Kanda and Jerry wasted no time in preparing soba for him.

Kanda glared at them and left, silently cursing the science team.

Lenalee left soon after in order to hunt down Reever. When she found him, she put on her best puppy dog eyes and scooted up next to him.

"Hi Lenalee. What's up?"

"Reeeever." she drolled, "do you have any more of that gender changing mixture?" she pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Yes…" Reever started, hesitant. "Why?"

"Oh. No reason. Nii-san just asked if I could collect the rest of it for him."

"Sure." he said, handing it to her.

Oh, she was going to have some fun with this.

Who should she play dress up with first?

* * *

**Hehehe... i like the idea of a slightly evil lenalee. She would be a very fun character to write for.**

**This is the first one shot story i've done and i'm kind of proud of it**

**I don't mind if you disagree or flame or anything but please review!**


End file.
